When life gets exciting
by Emjaza241
Summary: The lives of four girls are dramatically changed when they wash up in the time of pirates. But everything is not what it seems, things have moved on people have changed. When these four girls enter a different world it is up to them to help restore things before the worse thing that could ever happen becomes a reality!
1. Chapter 1

**After potc 4**

**Rachel - long brown wavy, blue/green eyes-loud, in charge, confident**

**Helena- dark brown straight, a bit longer that a bob, green eyes,- Clever, quick thinker, thoughtful **

**Bonnie –curly light blonde long, blue eyes, - Relaxed, friendly, not serious, but sensitive**

**Pippa- dirty blonde hair, straight shoulder length, brown eyes, -Caring, easy going, down to earth.**

* * *

Four friends were settling down to go to sleep they had just watched a scary movie and it seemed that they weren't relaxed at all, they were all around Helena's house and Rachel had the idea of watching a scary movie at 1am

"Bonnie please get down from there" sighed Rachel "it wasn't THAT bad"

She was standing on the table in the corner

"Noooooo why did we have to watch a scary film last?" she complained, creeping down slowly from the table cautiously looking around.

Rachel didn't seemed to be bothered at all about it, she never really found anything that scary, rollercoasters, heights, ghosts, spiders, clowns… she was a strong member of their friendship group, in fact she made most of the decisions. Helena would choose something that wouldn't be the best for everyone; Bonnie always got them into bad situations with her head in the clouds and Pippa never really thought things through well enough.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT!" shrieked Helena

They all screamed and jumped on the sofa all but Rachel who just jumped out of her skin from her screaming.

"It's returned!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped back on the table.

Pippa, who was hiding under a pillow, peeped over.

"Is it gone?" she whispered quietly

"Look guys there was nothing there in the bloody first place!" Rachel said irritably getting annoyed with her friends being such wimps.

"I thought I saw something outside!" Helena started staring at Rachel wide eyed.

She rolled her eyes at her, she was about to comment when there was a loud echoed thump coming from the next room. Now Rachel felt slightly nervous hoping that they hadn't heard did.

"You heard that right?" Pippa asked shaking, they nodded.

"I'm sure it was just a cat" Rachel reassured quietly.

"I don't have a cat" Helena answered promptly.

"Or dog?" she asked promisingly.

"Dogs would be making more noise than just one thump-...

…-I don't have a dog" she sounded surprised herself, her green eyes bulging.

"Fish?" Bonnie asked from behind the curtain.

They turned to look at her in confusion.

"Might of fell over" she mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence and then considering whether to investigate they came to conclusion as to wait... For about ten minutes.

"Look told, you just one of those noises that happens that turns out to be nothing"

"Oh there was something alright in there!" Pippa announced

"yeah and no one wanted to check it out so now we will never know and you guys are going to continue to be freaked out as hell!" Rachel said.

"You could of checked! You're the one not scared and made us watch that film to freak us out!" Pippa argued in a quick low tone.

Before she could respond, Bonnie broke into a loud speech which could literally wake up everyone else down the whole street.

"oh holy god please let us live in peace from evil demon or ghost or whatever that thump was and let us live life long and happy and…. And yeah…..

There was silence as they looked at Bonnie who had a thoughtful expression.

"oh oh oh and before you go my holy lord in the high heavens" by now everyone thought she had finally lost it "change our lives to make it more…. Exciting!" she looked at the others with a manic smile which looked frightening. "OH YEAH! Sorry lord I forgot, amen." She bowed.

There was another long confused silence

"She must be possessed." Pippa said finally.

"No she's just being weird." Helena replied "as usual"

She hopped down from the table. "Well at least God is on our side girls!" she exclaimed.

"1 point for God and none for the demon thingy."

Oh good we safe now" muttered Rachel sarcastically.

She turned towards Bonnie and saw that she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"oh thank god!" Pippa exclaimed looking up " she's finally gone"

"she was starting to freak me out a bit" Helena said seriously.

* * *

It was coming up to about 2 now and everyone was sleeping. but then there was a large bright light that filled the room and caused each girl to wake up suddenly and look around it fright.

they saw the light creep closer until they could barely see eachother, they got up and tried to get up towards the door. But they couldn't physically move forward.

"WHATS HAPPENING?" Rachel shouted.

"oh my god i'm dying..." Pippa murmered.

"Now this is what i call exciting, thanks oh holy one!"

that was the last thing they heard before they heard a loud noise as if everything started to move and crumble around them, they ended up falling and then there was darkness.

* * *

**i hope you like it so far, it's pretty random and strange but i couldn't resist :) heheee**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a slight change I have edited this chapter so it is different and slightly longer but it so better than the old one, so sorry everyone but here is the new and improved chapter 2.**

**Read and review **

* * *

They awoke to find themselves in the streets, in a place that was vaguely familiar. The smell of alcohol and sweat, people laughing and singing with no care in the world for anything, women wearing tight dresses and filthy looking men.

"Ok, where are we?" Helena asked looking around. She spun round to Bonnie who was smiling proudly. "This is your fault!"

"Whoa, hold on a minute" Rachel interrupted "don't start fighting, it doesn't matter now we just need to figure out where we are and how to get out of this place!"

"Exactly!" Bonnie exclaimed and Helena rolled her eyes as she began walking into the busy town.

"you know where we are right?" Pippa asked uncertain as she watched a drunk collapse on the ground.

"Tortuga"

They turned to see no other than William Turner looking at them oddly.

They froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh my god" Helena whispered.

"We're in PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!" Bonnie squealed excitedly

Will raised an eyebrow watching her jump up and down.

"shhhh" they all said at her.

"Are you ok; you seem to be a bit lost?" Will asked politely

"Well….. Long story short, we come from mmmm!"Helena jumped to put a hand to Pippa's mouth.

"Err don't worry" Helena reassured.

"Do you know this place?" he asked.

"sorta" Rachel said walking up to him sweetly.

"Rachel, don't, it will ruin the story line." Helena warned as she moved towards her and Will who looked very taken aback

"Helena, stop making it so obvious!" Pippa hissed as she grabbed Rachel's arm to stop her flirting with poor Will who looked very bewildered.

"You girls clearly need some help"

"Look we just need to go back from where we come from" Helena said

"So where….?" Will asked slowly waiting for an answer.

"As I told you, long story can't tell you right now anyway" Pippa responded glaring at Helena.

"Look we can't spill everything ok?" she argued.

"You're dressed funny." Will said amused interrupting their stupid conversation, not really interested in what they were saying.

He was right, they did stand out they weren't wearing the right sort of clothes that you would wear standing in the street even if they were in the 21st century, they were wearing their nightclothes.

They blushed and looked around sheepishly.

Will gave a genuine smile and took them to a more private place after getting a few odd and delighted looks from the people of Tortuga, which said something as they were usually involved in what they were doing not other people.

* * *

"Hey I wonder what film this is." Helena whispered as they followed Will to…some other place.

"None by the looks of it whenever is Will by himself in Tortuga, he is always with Jack." Pippa said stopping dead in her tracks with Bonnie stopping too her eyes wide.

"What!?" Rachel hissed at them.

"I forgot about Jack" Pippa said faintly.

"OH YESSS, thank you God! "Bonnie said looking up as they started walking again, all of them rolling her eyes at her.

"Err where's Elizabeth and everyone else for that matter?" Helena asked

They were by the docks now and Will had stopped with all four looking at him with interest.

"How do you know about them?"

There was a long awkward silence before he decided to carry on

"Well I'm not with Elizabeth anymore." He said bluntly.

There was a pause as they thought about it that obviously meant that this was way after the fourth film

"What happened?"

"Oh well…. Wait! Why I should tell all of you, you know who am but I don't even know where all four of you come from and what your names are."

"Well you're the one who came up to us in the first place" Bonnie said her eyes twinkling.

There was a short pause. Then Will said.

"Touché"

"So where's Jack" Pippa asked excited as soon as she said this Bonnie pushed past in front of them all, just as excited as Pippa.

"Jack? Do you mean Jack Sparrow?"

"yes" Rachel answered impassively. Jack was right he was a stick.

"Last I heard he was heading for Fountain of Youth, but that was ages ago like a year haven't seen him since."

"You have a lot of explaining to do if we staying with ya." Helena said shaking her head.

"And so do all of you, you haven't told me anything. Anyway come aboard." He motioned to the Flying Dutchman which was docked.

They looked at it in amazement; it did look very intimidating up close.

"At least Will is the captain" muttered Pippa.

"Davy Jones is in his own locker now!" Bonnie announced.

They looked at her in amusement and giggled quietly.

"Come on you lot, it's almost sunset!" Will replied from in front.

Will was different now because he wasn't with Jack or even Elizabeth they just hoped the other characters if they were to see them were still like themselves and hadn't changed in any way.

* * *

"You're welcome to stay here for a while if you like" Will said as he showed them below deck at the cabins.

"Don't want to go back to Helena's haunted house thanks." Bonnie shivered.

"I'll stay here with you Will!" Rachel winked they all glared at her as she twirled her long brown hair

"Ok… well there are 4 spare cabins and 2 large ones so you can choose." Will said ignoring what she said.

"You have a lot of space here"

"Big ship" he said, "not many people would want to sail on a legendary ghost ship which is doomed to sail the oceans forever."

Pippa exchanged looks with Rachel who looked slightly taken aback forgetting about the once legendary Captain, Davy Jones himself captained this ship.

"Trust me, it's very homely." He reassured as he opened one of the larger cabin doors.

Helena was wondering why they were even here in the first place and how they would get did they even end up here in the first place especially that they were in a different time period.

It was dark now and they decided to have the 2 larger cabins as they were still a bit freaked out about it being a ghost ship that was captained by an evil octopus.

Bonnie and Helena in one and Pippa and Rachel in the other closer to Will's cabin

* * *

Helena was nearly asleep in the candlelit cabin when Bonnie said

"This is weird." Bonnie announced making Helena jump "I thought we would be at your house sleeping, but no we on Will's ship in the middle of the Caribbean."

"Strange, huh? How are we going to get back?" Helena considered worriedly.

Bonnie sat up and looked at her friend as if she had swallowed a light bulb.

"Go back? You'll never hear someone else say that they have been sailing on the Flying Dutchman in the Caribbean with William Turner, this is once in a lifetime stuff and I don't know about you Hen "at this Helena raised her eyebrow at the name. "But I would quite like to meet Jack soon" she said happily.

"Yes but why have we gone into the past? We can't tell him oh yeah we from the future by the way."

"Because I asked God" she replied dryly.

There was short pause.

"You're not religious are you?"

"Err no, dear hen"

Helena looked at her analyzing her face. She had a blank serious expression

"Right, well goodnight."

"Night" she said as she flopped down smiling to herself about what would happen tomorrow.

Will's eyes widened he had been listening outside the door when he heard them talking, so they were from the future, he knew what to do. They were going to head to Tia Dalma's shack.

**So they have found Will, who else are they going to bump into! I hope you like it so far, I know it is only, 2 chapters but hey! **

**-Emjaza241 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vindemiatrix Ealdra****- thank you for being the first for favourite-ing my story woo go you! And ****piratejackxx2**** thank you for being the first to review! **

**You my friends are cool, and so is everyone else if they would be so kind to review, trust me you are welcome to! Yeah please tell me what you think about this particular chapter x**

**check out the poll I did for 'A Sparrow learns to fly' my other story if you haven't seen it go to my profile :) if you have go and vote now!**

* * *

They awoke to the sound of Will's loud voice calling them in the hallway between the 2 cabins.

"Come on, time to get up everybody!"

Rachel groaned, she wouldn't have moved but hearing the sound of Will's lovely voice she got up, she walked over to Pippa's bed and poked her, but she just rolled over and mumbled a complaint. So she resulted in successfully pulling the blankets from her grasp and onto the floor.

"I don't care about school, I'm ill." She moaned and twisted over to face Rachel with a sour look upon her face.

"We're on the Flying Dutchman still you twit" Rachel laughed.

Pippa got up and walked towards the window and peered out. "What? You do realise how early it is?" she asked her brows furrowed she starting creeping back to her bunk.

"No, come on." She was grabbed and pulled out the room by her best friend.

* * *

Will had asked the four to come on deck. He was standing by the helm proudly, looking slightly like Jack when they had arrived. They looked at him expectedly.

"Ooooo your ship looks cool" Bonnie said in amazement she started skipping round the deck and touching looked like a regular ship especially with no Davy Jones now with his green slime everywhere, but she was still very interested.

"You may want to watch her." Helena informed before they heard a loud screech.

"yeeeeehaaaaa!" Bonnie yelled as she came swinging on a rope towards them.

Will's eyes widened before he smirked slightly. He grabbed the rope that she was swinging on to make her stop. She gave him a small pout as she clambered down.

He walked closer towards them "we are going to find out where you came from so we are heading to Cuba to visit…. And acquaintance of mine." He said grimacing slightly.

"Ohhh the creepy voodoo lady" Bonnie announced getting some confused looks from the others.

Will turned round to face her; she was standing behind him "yes Tia Dalma, you know her?"

"Let's just say, I've seen a thing or two." She winked.

Pippa pulled her away "don't take it too far." She whispered, looking into her big blue eyes which were filled with excitement.

"Alright party pooper."

Meanwhile Helena had asked the Captain why they were going to 'visit' her.

"Well I know that you aren't from here." He responded as he walked to the helm, her following closely behind. She recognised some of the crew who once you used to be fish-like beings but was turned back to their normal selves, with Will Turner in their command. She saw Bootstrap standing close to the helm and smiled when he saw them coming.

"You know where we are from!?" she asked loudly, suddenly spinning round to look at Bonnie accusingly. She shot back a look that showed utter shock, her mouth wide open.

He nodded with an unreadable expression.

There was a silence for about a minute or too, before Helena laughed nervously flicking her dark hair, before she stopped.

"Hang on hang on!" Rachel yelled strutting up to them at the helm "where do ya think we are from?" she tested her head cocked on one side.

He looked at her for a brief second and sighed "I overheard, I knew you weren't from here."

"Wait overheard?" Pippa asked.

Bonnie exchanged a nervous glance at Helena realising he must of heard them last night. At that moment Will looked at them.

"WHAT? YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT IT!" Rachel shrieked catching the attention of the crew as she glared at the two who flinched at her booming voice.

"Hold up, HOLD UP!" Will said stopping it from getting out of hand.

It was strange to see Will act like this, it was probably because he was Captain but still, wasn't it usually Jack?

"Don't worry these sorts of things happen."

"It does?" Helena asked. "Well sorr-y but I have never seen this happen before. Ever!" she said in a huff.

"Ever since I've been Captain on this ship I have had to help people in certain situations such as yourselves to get back to where you have come from in your case the future, usually it is back to the living. As Sometimes people get mistaken."

"so… maybe there is a particular reason why we are here." Helena said in thought, glancing up at him.

"WOW! Now you know this, we can tell you so many things!" Bonnie said as she sat down on the deck crossed legged looking up at him smiling like a maniac.

"Oh my gosh! Yeeaaahhhh!" Rachel said joining in. "so Will I hear you single now." She stalked over to him raising her eyebrows.

"Yes well about that how'd you know." He asked backing away slightly feeling concerned.

"Well you see" Helena stepped forward her clever side coming out. Pippa rolled her eyes at the three loons. "In our time lots people sort of know about you, can't really explain, but we know most about your past."

He blinked rapidly. Bill stepped forward and put a hand on Will's shoulder and chuckled.

"Good thing we're going to visit her ay?" he said.

He looked so…. Clean? Well now he was human again he looked quite normal Bonnie thought. She loved to scare Will she thought it would have been easier before but he has gotten stronger without Elizabeth it would seem. She would be able to scare him if she told him things about his past.

"You too Bootstrap Bill, I hear you had a rough time back then." Bonnie chimed

He frowned a little at her words, and walked away mumbling to himself.

"I hope you girls aren't dangerous." Will said straightening himself up trying to look stronger.

"Aww so sweet!" Pippa said almost melting at the sight of his puppy dog eyes but his strong appearance

Bonnie laughed darkly. "You have no idea." Her voice low and quiet and within a second she let out a short laugh and ran away the crew watching her in amusement

"Don't worry, the only danger she could do is break something. Or annoy you like hell She does that to us" Helena said smiling at a puzzled Will.

"Ok well we will be there in a couple of days" Will say as he turned the wheel slightly giving them a brief smile.

He told them to go into the chests in their cabins, as there were spare clothing for them to wear, they would soon getting used to the new pirate way in life.

* * *

**Authors note: Anyway I'm just going to say Will may seem different, but I did that on purpose this is after POTC 4 but if you are patience to read on to more chapters you will see more! ( I haven't tried to make a huge difference but if you have noticed it, don't worry It will change.)**

**So thanks for reading and remember…. REVIEW! **


End file.
